the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ned's Newt (film)/Credits
Full credits for Ned's Newt (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures Presents A Nelvana / Pascal Pictures Production A Movie Land Animation Studios Film Ned's Newt Closing Directed by Joaquim Dos Santos Co-Directed by Bob Persichetti Produced by Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Patrick Loubert Roy Conli Screenplay by Rodney Rothman Jason Latour James Cameron Story by Rashida Jones Alan Meyerson Chris Williams Based on the TV series created by Andy Knight and Mike Burgess John Leguizamo Max Charles Rashida Jones Brad Bird Jamie Chung Hailee Steinfeld Tenzing Norgay Trainor Tom Holland with Chris Pratt and Chris Pine Executive Producers Peter Ramsey William Renschen Robbi Rodriguez Jason Latour Executive Producers Lauren Montgomery Rico Renzi Nicholas Stoller Ella Ray Director of Photography Bill Pope, ACE Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Edited by Stephen Elliott Rivkin, ACE Ian Silverstein Costumer Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Visual Effects Supervisor Eric Barba Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Crawl Art Unit Production Managers Denise Pinckley E. Bennett Walsh First Assistant Director Michael Lerman Second Assistant Director Peter Thorell Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Associate Producers Tom Cohen Beatriz Sequeira Additional Editor Elliot Graham, A.C.E. Visual Effects and Stereo Producer Rhonda C. Gunner 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Ed W. Marsh Cast Stunts Chris Barnes Bobby Beckles Randy James Beckman Jared Burke Chris Cenatiempo Eliza Coleman J. Patrick Daily Steve De Castro Rockey Lee Dickey, Jr. Norman Douglass Shauna Duggins Kiante Elam Mark Fichera Christopher Gordon Riley Harper Terry Jackson Martimiano Nito Larioza Drew Leary Michael Li Brian Machleit Mark Norby Chris Palermo Monte Rex Perlin Dawn Noel Pignuola Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Mark Wagner Jim Wilkey Marcus Young Worm Voices Brad Abrell Tim Blaney Thom Fountain Carl J. Johnson Crew Newton Fabrication by Ironhead Studio Newton Makeup Effects by Gregory Nicotero & Howard Berger, KNB EFX Group Additional Character Design, Specialty Costume & Props by WETA Workshop Production Assistants Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Second Unit Splinter Unit New York Unit Movie Land Animation Studios Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Digital Artist Supervisors Ricardo Bonisoli Owen Calouro Marko Chulev Rémy Dalmas Hugo Debat-Burkarth Georg Kaltenbrunner Jon Mitchell Pat Moreira Martin Murphy Stefano Oggeri Mohammad Rastkar Nelson Sepulveda Klaus Seitschek Shivas Thilak Darrin Wehser Wade Wilson Florian Witzel Visual Effects Editors Zack Mazerolle Katrina Taylor Lead Digital Artists Tigran Badalyan Aaron Barr Ken Beauchamp Duncan Blackman Siksit Boonyodom Charley Carlat Erico Caselle Chris Cooper Michael Corcoran Ryan Dutour Nathan Gardner Joshua Herrig Dong Yon Kang Julien Lasbleiz Laura LeBlanc Miguel Macaya Ten Greg Massie Stephen Misek Alexander Poei Ashwin Ram Diego Rebello Ziad Shureih Alfonso Sicilia Domenick Simpson Luke Vallée Stephen Wong Digital Artists Kevin Adams Tanseer Ahmed Alper Aksit Amer Alameddine Weverton Alves Gerard Emmanuel Amador Ben Anderson Matt Anderson Tor Andreassen Audun Ase Randall Bahnsen Michael Balzer Joel Bautista Dugan Beach Marc Beaujeau-Weppenaar Jean-Paul Beaulieu Thomas Bevan Kiro Biye Javier Blanco Ruiz Moragot Bodharamik Joao Bogossian Aron Bonar Rigel Bowen Steve Braggs Aaron Brown Meagan Byrt Gem Ronn Cadiz Daniel Camp Janice Chan Karhoe Chan Malavika Chandrakanth Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran KahJeng Cheong Hyunjin Cho Hyemee Choi Jung Youil Choi Nicolas Chombart Joe Chye Mickael Coedel Krishnamurti Costa Scott Dace Rhea Darch Filippo Dattola Jeffrey de Guzman Mark Della Rossa Michael Dharney Hannes Doornaert Ryan Duhaime Corinne Dy Abdullah Ecirli Brent Elliott Raul Essig Leandro Estebecorena Youngbin Eun Jack Evans Kornel Farkas Paul Faulkes Conny Fauser Fathima Femino Dan Finnegan Martin Fischer Larkin Flynn Brian Fortune Jack French David Frylund Otzen Ryoji Fujita Alexander Fuller Martin C. Furman Andrius Gabriunas Becerra Ranjit Singh Gill Ryan Gillis Jose Gloria Mike Goddard Michael Gomes Daniel Goncalves Moy Maria Goodale Yann Goument Lee Graft Michael Leigh Gresham John Gresko Branko Grujcic Juan José Güiraldes Michael Halsted Giles Hancock Chris Hempel Sarah Higgs Sherry Hitch Maung Maung Hla Win Andrew Hodgson Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Daehwan Jang Sven Jensen Odigie Johnson Thom Jones Himanshu Joshi Anto Juricic Ravi Kasumarthy Matthew Kee Laurent Kermel Anne Kim Gunsik Kim Haetsal Kim Jeannie Kim Oliver Kirchhoff YunJung Ko Julian Koerrenz Elicia Koo Kolby Krook Frankie Kwak Felder Kwek Alison Lake Jaymie Lam Alberto Landeros Toan-Vinh Le Wuchien Ken Lee Young Lee John Levin Megan Dolman Lewis Joseph Briones Li Leo Feng-I Liao Alex Liu Dave Logan Reilly Lohr Michael Lum Stu MacRae Jason Madigan Titus Majerski Emil Malm Jona Maluck David Manos Morris Patrik Marek Stanislaw Marek Muhammad Marri Geordie Martinez Sachin Mathew Jonathan J. McCallum Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Aparna Mepani Andre Metello Adrian Millington Taisa Monteiro Rakesh More Paul Moriaux Patrick Myers Ullas Narayana Philip Negroski Sebastian Ness Evan Ng Yuhon Ng Carmen Ngai Trong Khoa Nguyen John Niforos Ross Norcross John O'Connell Alex Ouzande Jessica Papstein Ryan Jae Wook Park Ian Parra Patino David Pate Vishal Patel Dhruva Fatak Pathak Vasho Pekar Kalle Peterson Nandan Phansalkar Laura Philippe Jakub Pistecky Daniel Pomares Gonzalez Richard Raimbault Leo Recompsat Michelle Redman Jun Ren Kevin Reuter Reymund Reyes Mickael Riciotti Ali Rizvi Dylan Robinson Oswin Rodrigues Cesar Rodriguez Bautista Kevin San Roman Schmidt Brian Schultz Kristin Sedore Jiyong Shin Chong Kian Shyang Ed Siomacco Jr. Tay Chin Siong Ben Sledge Natalie Smith Rebecca Smith Nadia So Perry Hyun-Woo Sohn Joseph Spano III Derek Stevenson Jeff Struthers Sujil Sukumaran Xiaoxuan Sun Yegor Swarovski Peter Tan Roy Tan ShihMing Tay Seow Tai Tee Nathan Thomas Josh Thornhill Jamie Tilston Tim Tobin Shermaine Toh Azusa Tojo Kazuma Tonegawa Sourabh Uppal Vladimir Valovic Rick van de Schootbrugge Lies Veldeman Archie Villaverde Tracy Villeda Fabrice Visserot Anne Vu Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Narissa Wall Chang Wang Tim Ward Eric Weber Jeff Wells Paulo Welter Evan Wen Ryan Weston Mike White Marc Whitelaw Paul Wiens Kaitlyn Williams Brad Willis Kyle Winkelman Sam Wirch Robin Witzsche Eric Wong Chris Wood Joe Woodward Stevenson Gary Wu Elvin Siew Xiangyou Tuba Yalcin Tim Yang Can Yuksel Tiffany Yung Eric Zhang Edward Zhou Visual Effects Production Coordinators Julianne Appleton Alexis Borchardt Margaret Cardell Lesly Cazares Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Lane Howard Tang Kuan Hui Llewellyn Littlemore Sina Sultani Yegor Tesler Matteo Veglia Kaisha Williams Production and Technical Support Tracey Baxter Chee Jun Ghai Anthony Guiry Julia James Darryl Li Wu Liqun Thomas Mackenzie Ryan McDonald Catherine McQuaid Stephanie Meyerink Taran Nijjar Rebecca Orr Melissa Roberts James Spadafora Mark Tudo Sheryl Warnock Francis Woon David Wortley Technology Thomas Chan Dylan Coates Mitchell Deeming David Galeano Zach Kenemer Sungmin Lee Harrison Parker Barnaby Robson Ted Slominski James Tomlinson David Zbriger ILM Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa Visual Effects and Animation by Weta Digital CG Supervisors Shadi Almassizadeh Simon Clutterbuck Dan Cox Eric Fernandes Graeme Demmocks Allen Hemberger Sebastian Marino Matthias Menz Keith F. Miller Alessandro Mozzato Sergei Nevshupov Mike Perry Thrain Shadbolt Roger Shortt Kevin Andrew Smith Mark Tait Shots Kate Adams Rebecca Asquith Simon Baker Bryn Bayliss Hamish Beachman Brittany Bell Paula Bell Dudley Birch Helen Blake Andrew D.W. Brown Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Andrea Christie Alessandro Costa Nathan Dawson Tim Douglas James Doyle Oliver Ferguson Nikolas Filer Jeremy Fort Kenneth Garcia Alessandro Gobbetti Jaimee Godinet Deepak Gupta Yoshihiro Harimoto Matthew Hicks Julie Holmes Chris Husson Alexandra Lanzensberger Chet Leavai Seong Kyun Lee Jim Longhurst Daniel Lynch Keith MacGowan Greg McKinley Daisuke Maki Richard Mason Hitesh Kumar Mehra Daniel Meighan Nikora Ngaropo Greg Notzelman Johnny Parsons Sam Prebble Eddy Purnomo Timothy Scollard Cam Barrett Smith Kieran Smith Rosalind Stratton Andrew R.E. Taylor Xiao Tian Riaan Underwood Chris Walker Ed Wilkie Fraser John Wilkinson Motion Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko Alvise Avati Graham Binding Andrew Calder Nick Craven Scott Dace Tom Del Campo Richard Dexter Kevin Estey Oliver Exmundo Aaron Gilman Victor Huang Todd Labonte Shahar Levavi Greg Lewis Jee Young Park Mark Pullyblank Eric Reynolds Matthew Riordan Jalil Sadool Jason Snyman John Sore Mike Stevens Paul Story Dennis Yoo Daniel Zettl Optical Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko James Bennett Djordje Cakovan Peter Chen Gerald Clevy Simeon Duncombe Austin Eddy Neil Glasbey Toby Michael Haruno Marchand Jooste Patrick Kalyn Anthony McIndoe Robert Macintosh Sarath Madhavan Jonathan Paquin Mark Pullyblank Brett Purmal Stephan Remstedt Jance Rubinchik Ben Sanders Andrew Silke Mark Stanger Timothy Stevenson Danny Testani Lindsay Thompson James Willingham III Daniel Zettl Assets Ryan Arcus Shweta Bhatnagar Glen Bramley Shaun Friedberg Peter Godden Martin Grözinger Debbie Langford Simon Legrand Ruth-Anne Loveridge Sarath Madhavan Simon Millanta Christopher Mills George Edward Oliver, Jr. Rob Ormond Stephen Painter Vidya Raman Jennifer Scheer Olaf Skjenna Adam Slater Jonas Sperl Wayne Traudt Rob Zohrab Look Development Sergei Koudriautsev Alex Kramer Matt Mueller Wolfgang Niedermeier Stephan Remstedt Michael Sarkis Albrecht Steinmetz Production Aaron Cowan Erin Horton Paddy Kelly Frank MacFarlane Janet Sharpe Malcolm Angell David Hampton Jennifer Loughnan Sarah Wilson Sam Buys Helen Clare Marcus Goodwin Peti Nohotima Jessica Ponte Jennah Rasmussen N'Cee Van Heerden Seb Bast Tom Greene Charlotte Laney Georgina Lovering Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Senior Heads of Department and Senior Department Managers Kevin Atkinson Antoine Bouthors Pravin Bhat Jack Elder Jon Hertzig Susan Howard Daniel Lond Wendy Lloyd Boon Hean Low Jade Mansueto Carla Morris Kiyoyuki Nakagaki Jacopo Pantaleoni Paul-George H. Roberts Marcus Schoo Paolo Emilio Selva Kim Slattery Eric Soulvie Michael Tandecki Xiao Xian Research & Development, Production Engineering, Rendering, Simulation and Supporting Departments Jeffrey Baker Benjamin Brenneur Mario de Dios Barbero Rod Fransham Johan Fröjd Sergio A. Gonzalez Mark L. Holmes Malik Jayawardena Sigtor Kildal Ki-Hyun Kim Mattias Lindkvist Simon Quach Nicholas Richter Chrystia Siolkowsky Ileana Strahovskiadi Gavin Williams Sindharmawan Bachtiar Jason Cheung Noah Gift Rebs Guarina Teijo Holzer Dave Kujawski Snowy Leo Donal McMullan Simon Morley Aaron Morton John Van Leeuwen Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production Angel Acosta Stacy Albrecht Curtis Andrus Angela Batten Shraddha Bhatawadekar Justin Brekke Katy Budd Marlene Chazot David Cordon Amber Davy Josephine Dinata Ryan Doell Phani Kumar Gajula Girish Kakad Rakesh Kali Andrea Kistler Collin Kortschak Brajesh Kumar Rhys Lloyd Jordan Loades Tushar Manolkar Zack Mazerolle Kim Menaster Sanjay Panchal Prince Rajasekar Travis Robinson Richard Romero Bryan Ryan Mike Schmidt Gagandeep Singh Sanchit Soi Phoebe Sutherland Mary Swain Nathan Van Horn Todd Whalen Lead Digital Artists Nigel Ankers Andrew Bain Avijit Biswas Mark Bortolotto Oli Clarke Lince Francis Alan Hernandez Stu Hunter Francesc Izquierdo Alexander John Ramanathan K Navaneetha Krishnan Davide La Sala Vivek Mehta Kedar Nath Francesco Pinto Joel Tong Sreejith Venugopalan Ruben Villoria Luca Vitali Digital Artists Wakeel Ahmad Chris Ainsworth Firdous Alam Josimar Altamirano Michael Andrew Diaz Haffiz Anwar Graham Ashworth Vikas Bableshwar Endre Balint Andrew Barrie Thomas Becker Roman Bentazos Paulo Biajante Daniel Bolanos Lopez Kenneth Lo Lap Bong Gopikrishna Bose Linus Burghardt Michael Cabrera Gardener Cady Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Chedru Igor Churakov Claudio Clemente Maria Collado Stephanie Cooper Alejandro Corral Sam Cox Balaji Degala Mark Derksen Will Earl Scott Eburne Stefan Ehrenhaus Brody Fikkert Charlie Filmberg Jason Fittipaldi Phalguni Gala Karthik Ganesh Herod Gilani Ricardo Gomez Xin Steve Guo Sandy Hermawan James Hickey Boon Hoe Law Mohammed Hussein Ahmed Hussein KoteswaraRao Jada Mishika Jaiswal Chuan Jin Gary Jones Liam Jones Jay Joshi Anurag Kapil Tadaomi Kawasaki Thomas Kayser Caitlin Kennedy Sebastien Kern Gunsik Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Anne Kim Stephanos Kittakis Tandogan Kocbogan Mariusz Korczak Cameron Kraft Madhav Kumar Avinash Kumar Manoj Kunder Samuel Leung Ben Liang Brian Liao Renault Shing Lin Jiarui Liu Kevin Luttrell Rajesh M Tytus Majerski Sandeep Malkari Sophie Marfleet Gianmichele Mariani Elizabeth Martin Sachin Mathew Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Ramakrishna Medi Uli Meyer Nadia Mogilev Udit Mohan Kobi Moldavski Vijayalakshmi N Jeff Nadwidny Sudipto Nath Aline Nordmark Alok Ogale Anubhav Pandey Piyush Pareek Young-Eun Park Sandeep Patil Satyaki Paul Viktor Plch Sasin Pongpowthai Gnana Prakash K Jonathan R. Nelson Anshuman Rajan Krishnam Raju Verru Ramesh Brahma Reddy Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Kyle Robinson Guillem Rovira Scott Russell Midhun S Aurore Sabrier Kenneth Sales Kristal Sana Henning Sanden Anjum Sarkharkar Ingo Schachner Yoann Schmid Conor Schock Warren Seeley Manivannan Sekar Himalaya Sharma Narayana Sharma Vinith Shetty Kishore Singh Michele Stocco Alex Stockwell Brian Sundman Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Antony Victor Sagar Wakankar Gerry Wang Chris Watkins Nana Wen Derek Wolfe Mike Woodhead Lexi Young Edison Yu Production Support Christian Roberton Rachel Matchett Ross Johnson Uma Krishnamurthy Greg Butler Visual Effects and Animation by Nørlum ApS Lead Digital Artists Joseph Molinari Dawn Connors Fawn Testa Yuuko Uchikoshi Carlos De La Cruz Kenji Ono Gary Woong Lucy Chung Gwen Miller Christopher Zwick Ez Zwick Digital Artists Eve Guastella Søren Hornshøj Krøjgaard Phillip Light Slaven Reese Louise Gregersen Svend Rothmann Bonde Claus Toksvig Kjaer Patrick Brannvoll Jonas Scott Di Hu Elio Lischetti Wayne Maslin Jungja Wolf Jill Jacobs Sylvia Filcak Rae McCarson Donna Prince Sydney Yang Joanna Barondess Alessandra Sorrentino Jezreel Mann Carlos II Chloe Aubert Jeremie Becquer Leonard Bismuth Brian Cole Yuhki Demers Maria Gonzalez Helen Roh Jesse Aclin Elsa Chang Allan Jacobsen Janice Kubo Mayumi Nose Jose Zelaya José López Sarah Dhorne Louise Bergholt Sørensen Ole Christian Løken Kathy St. Germain Chen Amy Jr. Monica Davila Patrick O'Keefe Allan Michaut Esben Modvig Corentin Monnier Qin Weng Young Ki Yoon Visual Effects Production Assistants Kristina Sletting Jensen Mateus 'Ere' Lima Marthe Strand Mourier Juliette Peuportier Kirsten Pfiffer Marick Queven Rita Réczicza Sidonie Vidal Jose Antonio Garcia Villamerie Stereo Conversion by Legend3D Stereo Lead Artists Robert Burk Anthony Garcia Trevor Graciano Solana Hagler Christopher Higginbotham Keith Kolod Sean McCarty Erasmo Romero Daniel Sandoval Bret Watkins Aaron Williams Jason Williams Stereo Artists Troy Alexiadis Kamran Arian Daniel Avery Brad Banda Chris Bloom Anne Marie Breedlove Morris Brown Owen Cartagena Peter Charron Agustin Andres Cortes Ryan Cummins Adam Dunn James Eggleston Randahl Elkins Javier Fernandez Gary Hangen Andrew Harris Shizue Harrison Eric Heaton Jason Hebert Kimberly Henry Mike Hopkinson Danny Huynh Quan Jiang Brad Kaiser Alexander Limpin Brendan Llave Marc Llorin Ray Macahilas Celeste Madrigal Brandon McMenamin Brian Neil Jaime Osorio Joo-Hwan Park Ryan Parker Ipyana Ponder Ryan Ramsey Robert Reategui Josiah Reeves Julius Santos Kris Sison Matthew Smith Mark Soraci Carla Sparrow Sunny Thipsidakhom Ben Ussher Chloe Valdecontos Adam Will Jessica Wolff Visualization by The Third Floor Visualization Artists Daniel Armstrong Steve Brown Danny Clark Aaron Clement Chris Dawson Miran Dilberovic Heidi Elliott Marc Ellis Mark Ford Mitch Gonzales Adele Guilmin Bom Gurung Claire Hill Paul Koontz Charly Laurent David C. Lawson Mehidi Leffad Steven Lo Geoff Lou Matthieu Maillet Dominic Martin Andrew Miller Michel Morel Tom Mulhall Nora O'Sullivan Dylan Owen Alessio Rosio Eduardo Schmidek Alican Serbest Anastasia Sevrugina Yanko Slavov Santiago Sloarte Jibraan Taimuri Jason Thielen Fabio Tovar Hans Tsai Eric Tsui Gary Welch Rachel Wright Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban Postvis by MPC Postvis Artists Jeremy Freeberg David Hickey Issac Hingley Tao Hu Caitlin Kennedy Steve Jin Sang Lee Tyler Nishikawa Anastasia Sevrugina Nathaniel Seymour Alex Sokoloff Kalyan Sura Amy Vatanakul Visualization Services Provided by Proof Character Photogrammetry by Clear Angle Studios Lidar Scanning by Motion Associates Ltd Additional 3D Scanning by Lidar Guys, Protagon & Scan Truck On-Set Dailies by Pinewood Digital Intermediate by EFILM Soundtrack Album on Songs TBA Special Thanks Andy Knight Conrad Vernon Tim Miller Daniel Pemberton Robert Zemeckis Chris Meledandri Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. In Memory of Andy Knight Visual Effects Produced in Part in Australia With The Assistance of Australian Government Visual Effects Produced in Part in Melbourne, Australia With The Assistance of Film Victoria Australia Visual Effects Produced in New South Wales, Australia With The Assistance of Create is NSW Under the Made in Fund With The Assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed.® AHD # 09966 © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, LLC and Nelvana Limited. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits